Many people perform services on others who are seated in chairs. An example is a hairdresser performing services on customers in a styling chair.
Hair stylists or beauticians, working under these conditions on a continuous basis, often develop back and feet problems. This is often created because of the continuous standing necessary in order to properly perform the services required. The vertical support of the weight is constantly shifting and tends to cause strains particularly in the back muscles.
There have been previous attempts to alleviate problems of support, but they are generally directed towards people sitting in chairs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,096 discloses a circular ring for secured to the curved base legs of a chair. Adjustable supports are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,308,358 and 2,659,413. U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,844 does show a form of vertical support member with respect to a foot rest.